


House of gold

by littlegreennb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, and so so fun to write, gender fluid kozume kenma, kenma in a wedding dress, like it's tooth-rottingly sweet, literally all fluff, they/them kozume kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreennb/pseuds/littlegreennb
Summary: I decided to write a KuroKen wedding because of a wedding photo I saw online that was *chef's kiss* and fit them so well. I'm decently proud of this, but it is so god damn fluffy you may get diabetes. That's my warning. Also! Although I have a massive love for the first-name-basis, Kuro with one 'o' is a nickname, and I don't think Kenma would stop calling him that. Fight me.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	House of gold

The wedding was beautiful, truly. It was held in the spring, when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The venue where the ceremony was held was outside, and on either side of the altar were two huge cherry trees, raining tiny pink pedals over the waiting groom. Every seat was taken, by friends and family with smiles on their faces, dressed in fancy clothes. The music was beautiful, but only a few could place it. And how very Kenma it was to have the Breath Of The Wild soundtrack played at their wedding. It had been argued, of course, but in the end Kuroo could never say no to them. But when the band switched to something more formal, the guests all turned their heads.

Out of the hall walked the maid of honor, Hinata Shoyo of course, followed by the rest of the bridal party. Kenma's friends and family walked down the isle, and lined up by the altar. Next was the ring bearer, Kuroo's nephew, a sweet little boy in a teeny tux that made him look almost like a stuffed animal. Then the flower girl, Kenma's baby sister, who was reluctantly let participate by their mother. She wore a pink, frilly dress, and bows in her short, mousy hair. She tossed rose petals, and cherry blossoms over the isle's red carpet, speckling the royally colored fabric with light. And finally, out came the broom, lead by their father. 

Kenma's father was a distinguished man, and never in any normal situation would you the the expression that was now carved into his face. Pure pride, and happiness. He was so incredibly proud of his child. Kenma had grown up to be the exact opposite of what he had expected, and he was still coping with that, but nothing could have stopped him from walking them down the isle. His smile was so wide, and only could be compared to that of the groom's, as he held Kenma by the arm. He wished his wife could be there to see their little one grow up.

And Kenma? Well, they looked stunning. Their simple dress fell just below their knees. It wasn't big, or puffy, in fact it was barely layered, but the hem glittered with embellishments. The satin straps could be seen through the baby pink tool, that looked like clouds over their shoulders. Kenma's hair was done up in a low bun, bedazzled with very few gems, and one flower, but it suited them and their simple look nonetheless. Their hair was done minimally so it did not distract from the vail, which hung lowly on Kenma's brow, glittering in the morning light, like a it was sprinkled with stars. They wore two-inch heels, so when they reached the alter to stand with Kuroo, they almost stood face to face.

Kenma's father held their shoulders, and ran down the length of their arms. He looked down at Kenma, and kissed their forehead, whispering "I'm so proud of you," in their ear. Kenma smiled, and hugged their father tightly, before he went to his seat, and Kenma got into position, facing the groom.

"Dearly Beloved," said the pastor, looking down at his book, "We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsuro in matrimony commended to be honorable among all," 

Kenma looked at Kuroo, in the eye, and Kuroo mouthed "I love you," sqeezing their hand tightly. He was all teared up, and had been since Kenma had stepped out of the hall. He wore a suit, with a white rose, and cherry blossoms for his boutonniere. He looked handsome, with his hair bushed, pinned, and gelled, however it did still stick up a bit in the back. His hairdresser had done her absolute best to try and tame his bedhead, and Kenma was surprised she had done this well. 

"And therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The pastor flipped the pages of his book, and began to read a prayer. Though Kuroo and Kenma were not religious, most of the family that was present were, so they had conceded in hopes to please their parents and the elderly people at the wedding. Then the couple were invited to read their vows. They had agreed before the wedding that Kuroo would go first, so he reached into a pocket of his suit and pulled out a peace of paper. He unfolded it in his hands, and looked once at the crowd, then at Kenma, before he started to read.

"I wrote these vows when I was seven years old. I remember proposing to you at the top of the jungle gym, outside of the elementary school, and then rushing home to plan our wedding. I wrote that I would love you forever, and I intend to keep that promise, if you'll have me."

Kuroo gazed into Kenma's eyes, who had almost laughed when they heard how these vows were written. He gave them a tiny smirk, and they rolled their eyes as if to say, "Get on with it." Kuroo grinned, and held Kenma's hands more firmly. He licked his lips, and glanced down at the paper again.

"I also wrote that we would live in a castle, and own a pet dragon. I don't like to go back on my word, but I hope you can forgive me this once." 

Kenma laughed properly at that, and Kuroo bit back a chuckle of his own.

"We've been through so much together, and I wouldn't trade that for all the dragons in the world. You've helped me learn who I am, and I hope I can say I've done the same for you. I wouldn't be the man standing before you if I had gone it alone, and I am eternally grateful."

At this point the crowd was torn between laughter, and sobbing. If they had though the venue was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the couple. They looked so perfect together, and with the words the groom was speaking, not a soul could deny just how made for each other they were. The alter looked like the happily-ever-after scene from a fairy tail.

"You and I have gone through struggle after struggle, and we survived. We thrived with each other, and I hope we can continue to do that. I swear to protect you, even if you don't need it. Kenma, you're the strongest person I have ever met, and I could never hope for a better person to love."

Kenma caught their breath, and their eyes were glassy. Kuroo could see their tear line swelling with wetness, and he chuckled, sliding his thumb under Kenma's eyes, and collection the droplets. They laughed again, and Kuroo continued. 

"Let me tell you all some things about Kenma. Number one, they are the most stubborn person you could ever meet. They're a pain in my neck every hour of every day, but I admire their resolve, and their fighting force. And even if we're just playing around, I know that if we really were fighting each other, they would win every time, because they are so strong, and I am so weak to them. Number two, they are so childish I wonder if they ever really grew up. They play their games all day, and complain about being hungry, but the gods know that without that, I would have drowned in myself. They help me live, remind me not to work so hard, help me have fun. And even if they act like a child, they are so wise."

Kenma was ready to shove Kuroo, or kiss him, or both. Everything he was saying was true, and it was just like him to poke fun at them during a serious event. Kenma was trying so hard not to burst into a fit of giggles, so they decided that they weren't really that pissed off.

"Number three," Kuroo said, "They are the most perfect person on the planet. In our galaxy. In this universe. And they probably don't agree with that, but I know I'm right. They are so perfect, so beautiful, smart, and kind. I could never describe it in words, but there's a poem by Robert Frost that I think I think comes close," he cleared his throat, and looked Kenma in the eye again, before reading, "Summer's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay."

Kenma closed their eyes, and exhales through their nose, pretending to be annoyed, but the smile that took over their face said otherwise. Kuroo grinned. He would read this poem all the time, saying it reminded him of Kenma. Of course he recited it now. It made Kenma blush.

"Kenma is flighty, and elusive. They're one of the most rare creatures to walk this earth, but I managed to catch one. They are beautiful, like the gold of summer. They are sweet like the breeze. I love them with all my heart, and I am so lucky, so honored to have them return my affection with the same vigor. I love you forever, and that is a promise I refuse to break."

Both of them were properly crying, and Kenma had no idea how he could ever match those vows. But nonetheless, he took the piece of paper that the pastor gave them. The wedding dress had no pockets, so the pastor had held onto their script until it was needed. Kenma cleared their throat, and looked out to face the crowd. They took a deep breath and unfolded the paper.

"Kuro's an ass." Kenma read, and Kuroo scoffed, "But I don't think I'd be here without him, so I guess he's not that bad. I didn't write much, and I knew his vows would be so much sappier than mine anyway, so I thought I'd give everyone a break."

That earned some laughs from the crowd, and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

"I never though my life was that great, but when I realized I loved Kuro, I thought back on everything. And gods it would have been so much worse without him there, supporting me every step of the way. He's gotten me through every rough patch, even the ones I didn't want help with. He knows when to step back, and when to come forward. And while he annoys the crap outta me, I am so glad to have him by my side."

Kuroo was gazing at Kenma with eyes full of love. Kenma had never been a writer, or a public speaker, but here they were. He was so proud of them, and so so happy that they were able to do this. Even Kenma admitted it, five years ago he would not have been able to speak so well in front of this crowd.

"I love him so much, and am so grateful that I am able to go through life with this bastard. And yeah, you already said it, but I swear I love you forever."

Kenma handed the paper back to the pastor, and he flipped another page in his book. Both Kuroo and Kenma were crying as the pastor began reading.

"Do you, Kuroo Tetsuro, take Kozume Kenma to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for rich or poor, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Kuroo swallowed, and gazed into Kenma's eyes as he said, "I do."

"And do you, Kozume Kenma, take Kuroo Tetsuro to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for rich or poor, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" asked the pastor.

"Yes, I do."

The pastor nodded, and put a hand on the ring bearer's shoulder. Kuroo's nephew walked forward, carefully holding a rose red pillow that had the rings, beautiful golden bands, perched shimmering atop it. The pastor took the rings, and handed the smaller one to Kuroo, and the bigger one to Kenma. He nodded at Kuroo, who took a deep breath.

"I, Kuroo Tetsuro, give you, Kozume Kenma, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Delicately, his lifted Kenma's left hand and slid the golden band onto their ring finger. The metal was cold, but Kuroo's hand was warm, and Kenma shivered with happiness. They took Kuroo's left hand in both of their own.

"I, Kozume Kenma, give you, Kuroo Tetsuro this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

And then they slid the other ring onto Kuroo's finger. The held hands, and looked to see the glittering gold sparkle under the morning sun. It looked like a painting, their hands twined with each other, skin tones contrasting, but shown in unity by the rings.

"By the power vested in me," said the pastor, "I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the broom."

And Kuroo wasted no time scooping Kenma in his arms, and pressing their lips together. It tasted salty, tears mingling between them. Kuroo kissed them once, twice, three times before putting Kenma down, and facing the crowd. He held them close at his side, as they both beamed, the pastor now announcing them officially.

. . .

The wedding reception was just as beautiful, if more chaotic, than the ceremony itself. It was help inside, in the hall in front of the venue. It wasn't huge, the wedding wasn't very big, but the hall had tables, food, a bar, and a dance floor. Really, it was everything needed for a wedding reception. The happy couple was flitting around, talking to people before the speeches started. They were trying to avoid that as much as possible. Hinata's maid of honor speech wouldn't be that bad, but Bokuto was Kuroo's best man. That was going to be interesting, and Kuroo and Kenma weren't exactly anxious to hear what he had prepared. 

But people were getting antsy, and food wouldn't be served until the speeches were over, so eventually everyone gathered on the floor, Hinata standing at the podium, shuffling script cards in his hands. He cleared his throat and the microphone squeaked, making everybody wince. Hinata backed up, startled, then tried again.

"Hi! Um, I'm Hinata Shoyo, the 'maid of honor,'" which he put in parenthesis, "And as much as being called a maid is weird, I couldn't be more happy for Kenma. I was so excited when they asked me, and I'm so proud of them!" 

Kenma smiled up at Hinata from Kuroo's side, and caught his eyes. They shared a grin.

"Kenma's been my bestfriend since my first year of high school, and I've really looked up to them every since. We ran into each other in Sendai, during Golden Week. I had no idea they were going to be my opponent, but when I saw them again at the gym, I was so excited!"

It was just like Hinata to talk about volleyball. Kenma really didn't know what they were expecting, but they laughed watching Hinata bounce around and tell stories.

"I-- I'm gonna be honest about something, and Kenma might hit me for this," he said, sheepishly, "I kinda knew these two were gonna end up together, since the moment I saw them. Kuroo came to find Kenma when we were lost in Sendai. I noticed when they walked away, how Kuroo's hand stayed on their back. It happened again at the game. When Kenma texted me, and told me they were dating, I shouted 'Finally!' and my sister told me to shut up. That was in my third year of high school."

Kenma's eyes widened, and they almost glared at Hinata, who shied away from their gaze, but continue to speak.

"Third year. Which mean they had both graduated already! I was getting so annoyed, I almost set them up. Thankfully, I didn't have to. I like to think I know Kenma pretty well. I know them well enough that I know they're definitely gonna chew me out for telling this story." Hinata cleared his throat, and this time the microphone didn't squeak, "When I was in second year of high school, Kenma was in third and Kuroo had graduated, Kenma had showed up at my door over the weekend, and when I answered they immediately flopped onto my sofa."

Kenma groaned and hid their face in Kuroo's shoulder, because they knew what story this was. They willed Hinata not to tell it, repeating over and over in their head, "Please no!"

"When I asked them what was wrong, they said," Hinata put a hand over his mouth, and moved the microphone the back of his hand. His voice came out muffled when he said, "IthinkIloveKuro," he removed his hand, "Just like that, all fast and muffled. And I said, 'What was that?' and they said, and I could hear them this time, 'I think I love Kuro.' And I said, 'Ya don't say?'"

Everyone started laughing, except for Kenma, who's face was burning and burrowed in Kuroo's neck. Hinata sighed, and shook his head.

"Those oblivious bastards." Kuroo scoffed, and Hinata heard it. He stared Kuroo dead in the eyes, and said, "Don't think you're safe, Kuroo, Bokto us up next."

At that, Kenma finally laughed, the crack at Kuroo washing away their embarrassment a little bit.

"Seriously though, I'm so glad these two are finally together. They really were made for each other, and I couldn't be more proud of both of them. I wish them the best of luck."

Hinata stepped down from the podium, and Kenma went up to hug him. As much of an ass as Hinata could be, he really was their closest friend, and it mean so much that he supported them. But then Bokuto went up to the stand, and the comfort and cheer that Hinata had brought was swept away in the whirlwind that was Kuroo's best man.

"Hey hey hey!" he said, as he approached the microphone, "I'm Bokuto Kotaro, I'm the best man, and I think I speak for everyone here when I say, I am so surprised Kenma hasn't decked this looser yet."

The crowd started laughing, and Kenma cackles a little, because he was so right.

"Kuroo is a huge nerd, with a bad sense of humor, and horrible bedhead. He specializes in pissing people off, just ask Tsukki."

Tsukishima was standing in the back, with Daichi and Akaashi, and he laughed, nodding. 

"But even a jackass like Kuroo deserves love, and I don't think anyone was suprised when they got together. I don't think there is any other couple who brings out the best in each other, than these two. They're both huge dorks, and they really deserve each other."

And despite the sweet into, Bokuto went on to tell stupid embarrassing stories of the both of them, making them grimace and everyone else laugh. The speeches went on like that, with the rest of the bride's maids, groomsmen, and some family. By the end the couple was so happy, even Kenma couldn't couldn't stop smiling. They sat with their friends and family for the meal, which was amazing. Soon the music turned up, and everyone rushed to the dance floor. 

Kuroo and Kenma dance together for at least two hours. They sang and laughed and drank, and before long they were tired and sweaty. When they got home that evening the reality of it all finally started to settle in. They laid in bed together, pressed close against one another, and they basked in happiness. It was official, they would be together forever, just like Kuroo had promised when they were little. It was finally true.

"I love you forever."


End file.
